All a Dream
by Armodeous
Summary: Nothing usually pulls Hermione away from her books and studying, except of course Harry and Ron's brilliant plans to do something. However she finds herself on the grounds of Hogwarts and something changes it all. Rated M for later chapters.


Hermione trampled across the grounds of Hogwarts. It was just her luck that she just so happened to pick one of the coldest days of the year to go for a walk across the snowy grounds of hogwarts. Of course it was even a shock to her that she had actually stopped her studying to go outside and have some time to herself and not with a book pressed against her nose and a quill in one hand taking notes. If Ron and Hermione had seen her now they'd be shocked themselves. There was something that had lured Hermione to put her books down and bundle herself up and come see the beautiful surroundings that Hogwarts had to offer so close to Christmas time.

Hermione could only smile to herself as she trudged through the waist deep snow. Even if it was freezing and it was slow work she enjoyed every step that she took. the sky was a dark gray yet the snow had paused for a time and the only disturbance of the snow on the ground came from her walk. Hermione found herself stopping and staring straight into the gray clouds up ahead. After a few short seconds she simply opened her arms and fell back into the snow. With a large smile upon her face she began to create a snow angel questioning how to lift herself from the ground without ruining the work of art she started.

Of course in a school like Hogwarts it is impossible to ever end up alone. Hermione who had been so focused on creating the perfect snow angel was shocked to suddenly see that the gray clouds had another figure in front of them peering down at her. The worst part of it is she knew what to expect as soon as steel gray eyes met her brown ones. The smile dispersed from her face as a large one grew upon the thin lips of the blonde haired boy. "What do you want, Malfoy?" The tone she used could be cold enough to match the Malfoy's eyes.

Draco continued to stare down at her figure in the snow and knocked a large bit of it down onto Hermione, causing her to let out a startled cry and her to shoot straight up. He of course had been prepared for what might happened and already had his wand in his hand and watched as Hermioned debated upon pulling her wand out to hex the day lights out of the young Malfoy.

Unlike Ron and Harry though, Hermione was not the fastest to take to dueling. She prefered to work her problems out. But Draco was on a thin line before he was going to be stuck under a mountain of snow. Draco however kept his eyes on her. "Where's your little boy toys Granger?" Hermione glared. "I don't need them around me every second of every day. If I want to walk alone I have every right to!" Draco gave a small shrug and laughed. "Of course you do. I am so shocked to see you out and about instead of in the Library burried under a pile of books." Hermioned glared. She hated the arrogant bastard and wished she could give him a slap of a life time.

Draco kept his smirk and looked down into the snow angel she had created. "How sad to be reduced to making figures in the snow." Draco knew what he wanted to do. It was also a very rare chance that he was alone. Hermione frowned suddenly. "If you've come to piss me off Malfoy you are getting close to it. I suggest you shove off." She said with a bit of heat to her tone. Malfoy couldn't help but laugh a bit at her. Now, there was no forgetting that Hermione had slapped him once before and he just smiled at the girl infront of him.

Hermione kept returned her glare to her face before she folded her arms and turned her back to him. She didn't need to put up with him. She could go off somewhere and be alone. If he tried anything though she'd be prepared. Her ears had picked up the crunch of snow behind her, so he was following, 'brat', was all she could think. Her arms came unfolded and she shoved her hand into the pockets of her coat and wrapped her right hand around her wand. Hermione was getting ready to pull it out and threaten him.

However, as Hermione turned around and brought her wand out of her pocket Draco was upon her. He had wrapped his arms so tightly around her she couldn't move her arms properly. He had pressed his lips to hers and her eyes shot wide open. What the hell was going on here? She couldn't help herself. Not seconds into the kiss she found herself relaxing and kissing him back. Hermione guessed Draco sensed she was relaxing since his grip on her was lessened and she pulled her arms away to wrap her arms around his neck. Draco put his arms comfortably around the waist of the Gryffindor and Hermione found herself giving a slight moan to the kiss. She suddenly loved how he felt against her and his arms around her waist.

But of course all things seem to good to last. As their kiss deepened something was going on. Someone was calling her name. Everything seemed so foggy and out of place as she was held in Draco's arms. Hermione's brow furrowed as she could hear Ron calling her but Draco's tongue against hers kept her from focusing completely. It wasn't until she actually felt someone shaking her that she found herself jerking awake. Her sight was blurry as the Gryffindor common room came into place. Ron was watching her half amused. She had fallen asleep while studying and it seemed she had stayed there all night. "Come on, we have breakfast to get to." Ron said as he started towards the portrait. Hermione gave a slow nod as she stood up. Why did she even have a dream like that. Draco was no where near what she wanted. But her dream seemed so real and amazing. She'd just have to clear it from her forever.


End file.
